Feelings
by ZazaoChan
Summary: Hibari doesn't understand this feeling. D18, Written for D18 Day.


Another D18 Fanfic C:  
I got my blackbelt! Yaaaayyy!  
AAAND I recently read some of my reviews and I was REAAAALLY happy people liked (and actually read)  
my lame stories. So thank you :D Posted for D18 day! I think Hibari is a liiiiiittle OOC in this fic...  
'Kay Enjoy!

* * *

**Feelings **A D18 Fanfiction

**2pm- Namimori high-**

"That's it for today Kyoya!" Dino said, smiling at the younger boy while ruffling his hair. The younger boy pushed the man's hand away from him, his face was slowly turning red,"Dont touch me, Herbivore" he threatened him with an angry glare.

The blond Chucked, "Ahh Kyoya's all red!" He said bending down to him, his face close to Hibari's.

Then he added, "you must be in love with me!"

Hibari twitched.

"Shut the fuck up bronco or I'll bite you to death" He hissed as he threw a Tonfa at him.

Dino laughed as he picked the tonfa up, "Haha Maybe later okay?" He smiled handing him his weapon "See you tomorrow Kyoya" He waved at his student while walking down the stairs but tripped since he wasn't really paying attention to whats bellow.

"you're useless even when your subordinates are around!" he called to him.  
Not really expecting an answer, he dusted his uniform and stood up.

"It's because I was looking at you!" He heard a Faint voice calling back to him.  
Hibari looked down, "That guy..."He muttered, clutching his chest "He always makes me feel this way..."

_Loved._

**The Next Day**

Hibari threw an Attack at Dino, Dino quickly bent a dodged it, But as Dino rose back Hibari aimed a strong attack at Dino's tummy. Dino fell back and held his stomach in pain.

"You became stronger, Kyoya.." The blond panted.

"Hn..I don't need to hear that from you"

Dino smiled and waved his hands to his subordinates, signaling a break.

"Hey hey Kyoya lets eat together!" Dino said excitedly, he lifted a lunch box in front of Hibari's face. Hibari turned his head in rejection.

"I don't eat herbivores' food"

"Aww but it really tastes good! Tsuna's mom made it!" He picked a Carrot from the box and waved it front of his face.

"Say Ahhh"

"Wh-What-"

Dino thrusted the carrot into Hibari's mouth. Wrong move. Dino received a sharp kick in his side, his knees fell and he clutched his abused side in pain. Dino's subordinates start to laugh, Hibari walked away silenty, his cheeks was bright red.

"You shouldn't have done that boss!" Romario laughed.

"Hahahahah"

"Ow Jeez..." Dino rubbed his stomach then smiled 'That was such a cute reaction...'

**Later**

The prefect heard a couple of knocks on his door, he put down the book he was reading and got off the couch he sat on. "You may enter" he said.

A head peeked in. "Kyoya?". It was Dino.

"Oh its you Bronco.." Hibari muttered "What do you want?"

"Ah I just wanted to ask you something.."

"Go ahead" Hibari raised an eyebrow in curiosity

"Do you hate me or something?" Dino asked.

"What?"

"No it's just that you always look uhh angry around me.."

"Huh?"

"No wait I just want to know how you feel about me.." Dino asked him nervously, scratching his cheek.

Hibari's face instantly flushed red, he quickly turned around.

"Ah what's that?" Dino smirked "Kyoya's all red because of me" He teased, approaching the younger man.

"No it's not, stay away or I'll bite you to death!"

"Aw Kyoya! You're too cute" He wrapped his arms around Hibari. The prefect's heart started beating wildly.

"Don't call me cute" He mumbled, Dino just nodded with a smile on his face. Then, He added

"About how I feel about you.." His face turned redder "I don't hate you.."

Dino's face immediately beamed with happiness.

"I didn't hear you, repeat that please?" He said innocently. A vein popped on Hibari's forehead. "I'm kidding!" Dino laughed then leaned to press a kiss on Hibari's nose. "I love you Kyoya!"

Hibari looked down and muttered softly "Tch Whatever..." then he shut his eyes, the warmth that surrounded him was overwhelming.

_'I love you too'_

**End

* * *

**

So yeaahh hope you guys like it :3 Happy D18 day in Adv :D

Reviews are Love


End file.
